Welcome to Earth Okay, So How Do I Get Home?
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: Flora gets kidnapped by some unknown assailants. Young Justice must help her find a way back home. Can they save this fairy? Or will it end in tragedy? And will Wally ever believe in magic? Genres: Friendship, Humor Kind of a dark beginning, but it gets lighter. Rating: T-for Teenager Previews: 'Someone, help me. Please.' "You're the delusional one here!"
1. Chapter 1

Legend:

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_Scene Change_

**Chapter Title**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fairy Rescue**

Flora woke up; chained to the wall. She could barely lift her head; she felt so weak. They hadn't fed her in days. They had given her water recently. Yesterday, if she remembered correctly. She could not remember how long she had been missing anymore. _Had her friends even noticed_? Flora quickly shook her head of that thought. _No they were her friends. They wouldn't just abandon her. Unless they couldn't find her, _the thought came unbidden and unwanted to the fairy's mind.

_Someone, help me. Please. _Flora thought softly, as she whispered the same phrase.

_With Young Justice_

The team had just finished taking out the villains, and were heading back to the ship. Suddenly, Miss Martian stopped in her tracks.

"Wait guys. I hear something. But it's faint. Almost like a whisper." Miss Martian stated.

"I heard something too. Faint. Like Miss M. said. But it's gone now." Superboy agreed.

He stiffened abruptly. "I hear screaming."

_Back with Flora_

"Maybe we should just rip her wings to pieces."

Flora gasped when they said this.

"Look. The little fairy is awake."

"Did you sleep well?" Cruel laughter sounded all around her. "Of course you didn't."

Flora tried to resist but she couldn't. She didn't even think she could scream anymore. But, she did.

_Young Justice_

"Wait! We don't even know what –or who– this is!" Aqualad called after M'gann and Conner, who had already taken off. "It could be a trap!" he yelled at them.

"It –can't. Someone's in real pain." Miss Martian cried out holding her head.

"Sometimes you just have to act, Aqualad." advised Robin.

"Yeah," Kid Flash added. "If you overthink too much, you might get there too late.

Aqualad shook his head, and followed the rest of his team, who had sped ahead of him.

_Flora_

One captor pinched, and folded, the top corner of Flora's right wing towards her. Then: tore it off. Flora collapsed. Or would have, had she not been chained to the wall.

_Team_

"A cave, that's different." Robin observed.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Usually it's warehouses."

Kid Flash shrugged. "He's got a point there."

_Inside the Cave_

The Team wandered through the dark corridors of the cave.

"It's coming from this way!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"We should be careful and move cautiously." … (Silence) "They're not here anymore, are they?" Aqualad asked himself.

The Team (minus Aqualad), ran into what appears to be a cavern. Miss Martian and Superboy first noticed the figure. Against one wall was what looked to be a fairy. Her wings were torn and dirty. She looked like she couldn't even stand, let alone walk. The only thing keeping her up were the chains binding her to the wall. Aqualad caught up to the group as Robin started picking the locks.

Kid Flash pointed out the cave had another entrance. Aqualad motioned for Miss Martian to follow him towards the entrance. From there, they looked outside.

"Miss Martian, please call the bio-ship here."

Miss Martian called the bio-ship. After the fairy was unshackled, Aqualad carried her to the bio-ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend:

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_Scene Change_

**Chapter Title**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questioning**

Bandages wrapped the fairy's severely damaged wings. She had bruised wrists from fighting against the chains, a sprained right shoulder blade, and her left ankle was broken. Her left arm had been dislocated and her back rubbed raw. And, finally, burns covered her right leg from the knee down.

With a slight groan, the fairy woke up. Black Canary helped her up and handed her a glass of water. The fairy quickly downed it.

"Slow down," Black Canary commanded.

The fairy had a coughing fit, from drinking the water too fast. After it subsided, Black Canary started asking her questions.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" Batman demanded.

"Batman, get out of here."

Batman glared at her.

Black Canary glared back.

Batman Batglared at Black Canary, thinking that she would back off.

Black Canary glared harder.

Batman exited the room at a quick pace.

"Sorry about that. Now, I am Black Canary, and I'm going to be asking you some questions, alright?" Black Canary asked/said.

"Wh-Where am I?" Flora asked weakly.

"You're in the infirmary. Do you know who you are?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm Flora." Flora answered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just, Checking for concussions. Now onto the next one, what are you?"

After glancing around a bit, Flora found that she was still in her fairy form.

"I'm the fairy of nature." Flora said. "Now, do I get to ask you a question?"

Black Canary considered, for a moment. "Sure, go ahead."

"What planet am I on?"

After a short pause, "You're on Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Linphea." Flora started muttering about how she shouldn't've said she was a fairy, and how Bloom had told her to conceal her magic when she was on Earth. Black canary futilely tried to get fairy of nature to calm down: "Whoah. Slow down. Breathe." Flora hyperventilated and fainted.

_Mount Justice_

_Team_

The Team tried to have Conner eavesdrop for them, but their plans were foiled when Batman exited the infirmary and glared at them.

Robin chuckled to himself. _Batman got kicked out._

_Mount Justice_

_Infirmary_

After reviving the fairy, Black Canary continued asking questions. She decided to stick mainly to questions about her health, for the first part.

"Are you alright?" Black Canary asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flora answered, shakenly.

"May I continue?'

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll be asking you about your health." Black Canary stated.

"Are you in any pain?"

Flora just stared at her weirdly.

"Just checking, I have to make sure the injuries aren't worse than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked worriedly.

Black Canary sighed. "Sometimes, when you're badly injured, your body stops sending pain signals to your brain."

"Speaking of injuries, you're going to be stuck in bed for a while: you wrists are badly bruised, your right shoulder is sprained, your left ankle is broken, your left are is dislocated, and your right leg is severely burned. You're also not going to be flying for a while. Your wings were extensively damaged, and your back has been rubbed raw."

Flora swallowed.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Flora bit her lip in concentration.

"The last thing I remember, is, these people, *swallow* tor-torturing me," Flora stumbled over the word, "and laughing at me."


End file.
